User blog:Chad Pattan/Mynet Wish List for Valkyrie Crusade
I would send this to them, but they don't seem to have a US contact location yet. Unless I'm missing it. Either way... Yesterday marked my 2-year anniversary on this game. In that time I've accumulated so many URs/HURs/GURs it's crazy. Went through 4 alliances and now am leader of one. The game has changed so much from then to now it doesn't feel the same. The "story" aspect is totally forgotten in favor of a situation where Nubee just wanted people playing the game and spending money. Missing the point. Used to be we'd get a celebration of user count milestones: 4 million, 5 million, 6 million, but then...nothing. Surely the growth continued? But to my recollection we didn't get any celebrations in 2015. That's not a good sign when you're pushing multi-millions in 2014. Either they just stopped celebrating...or the growth plateaued. And so, here I am, as a full time worker who's also about to start back up in college in March, who simply does not have endless hours to dedicate to the game and who's largely been disappointed in the card skills such that I can't justify spending the money I used to, putting together a want list for Mynet to fix Valkyrie Crusade. I'm really hoping that when they evaluate the code they find all sorts of problems - places where Nubee intentionally nerfed the user experience - and ethically, decides to undo them and put the game back where it should be, while at the same time increasing its value. I already know some will disagree with a lot of this. I don't care. *'Get rid of all caps.' We have a cap on damage. We have a cap on ATK boosting. We have a cap on DEF boosting. We have a soldier cap. We have a cap on procs. We have a cap on everything. When FAW didn't exist maybe this made sense, but now? Why have caps? If a person is strong enough to dominant buff, why not let them? And the damage cap makes no sense: when Awakened, your crew can hit harder only against LAWs but not anytime else? What sense does that make? *'Bring back unlimited proc UR cards.' I don't expect to see Megaera-type cards again, but why do we have 2 and 3 proc cards when you've got the LAW out there? *'Allow access to old event maps.' Yes, this takes some code, but when games like Chaos Dynasty and Million Arthur have so many different areas to go to and play in, I'm fairly certain this can be done. This lets gamers new and old go for and earn old AW/FAW cards without this random chance nonsense. *'Real strategy, not artificial difficulty.' The current implementation of the LAW is set up to be "hard", not because she's any better than you, but because of the caps I mentioned before. You can't bump your soldiers up so you can weather the hits. You can't buff your DEF to the point Legendary Hammer does no damage. Your only hope is to happen to have a card with one specific skill rarely given out and to hope you can get it to proc enough to nullify the damage. It's like Valkyria Chronicles and the Jaeger's Blockade mission (shows my age): only one possible strategy to make that mission easy, a boring strategy at that. Fix that. Let me DEF buff as much as my team allows. Let me make Legendary Hammer hit 100 without any other special skills. Then have the LAW switch strategies to stop me. Do DEF down, or buff her own ATK beyond what I can block. Worst case, AW Field. But blocking me from buffing DEF beyond 1000% is silly. It's not true difficulty. *'Bring back the anytime AUB.' Not really "anytime" but the point is that we were not stuck on JPN time with the duels. People from different time zones could participate when their timezones allowed. Now it's just an exercise in frustration especially on the weekends when a lot of people aren't online. This is one area that I much prefer DragonSoul's approach and Chaos Dynasty's. Ranking is done when you feel like doing it. As a result I am able to match up and fight when I want, who I want, how I want. *'Get rid of "Fever Time" in AUB.' This broke AUB, period. Put the points back to the way they used to be - attainable - and get rid of Fever Time. Your success in there should be directly related to how well you defeat your opponent, with bonuses for streaks (which they have, albeit too low). Also you should get points for defending attacks. *'Bring back the anytime Step Up Summon with items.' This was a great alternative to the regular summon while allowing for shoes, swords, and arcana. *'Retire 90% of the current N cards and demote 80% of the current R cards to N.' There are too many useless cards. *'Make Ultimate Summon a "UR chance +5% every summon"'. Essentially, it should be a Guaranteed UR summon. You already have a Guaranteed SR summon that's pointless if you're endgame. This makes the Ultimate Summon tickets actually mean something. *'Update the rewards in the minigames and add more minigame types.' They haven't been touched in years now. *'Add more building types and expansion areas.' It gets extremely frustrating when you hit your resource cap and can't do anything about it but waste resources. It's also frustrating that the "speed up" buildings can only be gotten when it's too late to enjoy them. *'Continue adding regular Campaign maps and storylines.' Nubee said they were going to do this years ago; never done. It just ends, with a card that now has been far surpassed. *'Get rid of the blur delay when you click something.' Yes, I know it can be done. Games like Dragonsoul can do it. *'Release the fabled Soldier Arcana.' If you're not going to release caps, at least let us increase soldier count for those cards we want to use that have skills we need (Chronos , for example). It's silly now that a basic 250% card can destroy almost any other card with one proc. *'Fix the summon probability.' I don't care who says what. I'm convinced Nubee salted the summon algorithms just like what was happening at Zynga in order to influence drop rates. Roughly 30% of my current HURs/GURs came from multiple pulls during a single week-long Flip Summon run in 2014 when it was first released. *'Fix the drop rates for FAW/LAW.' It is currently slanted towards those who rank heavy. If it's going to be true RNG, then it needs to truly be "random", meaning in 400 fights I should get more than one. If it's not going to be true RNG then that needs to be communicated. All I know is, VC is the only game besides Million Arthur where drop rates are wildly inconsistent. If I rank heavy, all of a sudden I'm getting drops. *'Release past Ranking Reward cards into Summon.' Controversial, sure. But here's the thing. If a person can't or won't dedicate the time to ranking to get it free, why not allow them to pay for it? It's random anyway....right? *'ENABLE CARD TRADING!' This one really burns me. I have so many cards I have no intention of using but that people in my Alliance might find valuable, and I would love to trade cards with them. I have one guy in my alliance that got Dark Succubus in two back-to-back assists; he doesn't want her. I have three Atalantas GURs, only use one. Three Jeanne D'Arcs GURs, only need one. Then I've got other cards like Midas GUR and Yatagarasu GUR that I really don't need, but that my "younger" Alliance members could use to help them get through. *'Let us select what art we want to display.' If we max the card evo, we should be able to pick which artwork we want. Normally this wouldn't be an issue except that for some reason, this game's HUR art is almost always inferior to the UR art. Jeanne is one such card. *'The only things that should go to Presents are overflow drops and ranking rewards.' Not maiden ticket exchanges. Not Elemental Hall panel rewards. In other words if I directly collect it, it should go where it belongs unless it can't. *'Exclude any Slime cards, Metal cards and items from N card delete.' It's a pain scanning to find these to prevent inadvertent deletion. *'Add more Alliance titles with more variety'. I've given out all of the ones I have but I have people who deserve something and I can't give them anything. *'Add a UR to the Worship.' The cards in there now are pointless; nevermind the fact that they're stale and haven't been changed out in nearly a year. *'Allow purchase of the ATK+ and DEF+ Arcana.' I have NO idea why this hasn't been done. I don't even care if it's jewels only. A long list, to be sure. Category:Blog posts